


Cuéntame

by ebyf13



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Admiration, Complicated Relationships, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, POV Roman Sionis, Philosophical Russian Literature, Praise Kink, Realization Of Potential, Reflection, Renaissance Art References, Roman Sionis Feels, Self-Reflection, Short Stories, Viñeta, romanjay
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebyf13/pseuds/ebyf13
Summary: Un empoderado mafioso de Gótica, le llevan esbeltas figuras vírgenes o impuras idénticas a cotidianos trofeos como arroz picado. Tras caer la sombra de la noche, decidirá el destino de esos individuos con sus manos de cuero negro. Tradición la cual se había vuelto crucial bajo su apellido Sionis. El hombre adicto a tapar su cara, no agarraba nadie para servir sus asaltos. Pero las calles de los barrios tenían un hijo. Un primor con cierta inestabilidad… Todd, y daba gusto sentirlo.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Cuéntame

****** **

Arte de [j2ksa](https://j2ksa.tumblr.com/post/185967531311).

****Jue oct. 8, 2020.**  
**02:35 P.M.** **

Sonidos incitados que aplacaban mis eternos infortunios. El cinto te lo quitabas del talle, arrancabas las botas, y en un rincón lejano descansaba el oscuro cuero de tu saco. No apartabas las manos que sobaban lo liso de tu mechón blanquecino, peinándote en vano si posteriormente se enredaría. En agraciados movimientos de culebra, la piel se te erizaba cuando guardabas tus risas al imaginar que actuabas como necio enfrente mío. Era tedioso que la proximidad que cargábamos, lograba que mis luceros sumergidos en las cicatrices del rostro no me consintieran adorar tu escultura inquieta. Juntos absortos en la necesidad de este rito. Te encaramabas, simultáneamente no me quedaba atrás. Embriagado en tu calor, tu olor; incomparable con la colonia del caballero que veías a escondidas. Meditar sobre aquellas juntas me oprimían el pecho, porque tus súplicas endulzadas eran únicas de este cruel mundo. Me pertenecían, nada más. 

Abría paso a tus senderos, mis palmas al descubierto palpando tu encabritada cintura y dibujabas finos trazos por toda mi espalda, mostrando tiernos símbolos de impaciencia —algo que arduamente intentaba inculcarte—, el balance de tus murmullos hacia mi presencia se había perdido. Me mantenías entretenido para apoderarme con tus piernas invencibles en lo que tus labios posaban con los míos, infinitamente. En el mero inicio del fin, el paraíso que brotaba de nuestra quemante fuente, nos hundía separados hasta el abismo en una completa soledad, pero flotábamos al unísono del otro lado para encontrarnos abrazados en medio de nuestro precioso desorden. Unidos, éramos el Artista apasionado, las sábanas careras e inmensos cojines, eran el lienzo dispuesto a ser pintado. Solía retirar tus hebras rebeldes para mirarte en directo los ojos. Otras veces, te sentabas por mi costado, recogido, dejando que el silencio complementase nuevamente una noche joven. Así yo te recordaba en mera tranquilidad.

Tienes una maña para proyectarte con palabras. Mientras tú afirmas que la lengua es un teje de infinitos hilos hechos por la vida al relatar, yo pienso con siluetas petrificadas en un portarretrato. Excepto que esta estaba tallada a mano. Esta era una hermosa memoria meticulosa basada en las delicadas pinceladas con matices tibias, una obra revolucionaria grabada en tela. Son instantes videntes, es la realidad tuya y mía, Jason, todo lo que nos falta experimentar, en conjunto sin un enlace o desenlace. A lo lejos en la sala de mi edificio, mi vista se estanca en una pintura velada por un sombrío cortinaje transparente, donde se hallaba algún hombre como yo. En retrospectiva, era igual a mis papeles de espectador y protagonismo en las horas de trabajo, y las consecuencias de esos que les salía el tiro por la culata al desobedecerme. El ser de allí parece que me observaba de algún modo desde afuera. Reconozco la emoción que transmite pintado acostado en el desarreglado colchón, una pieza de puntal opaco y mosaicos por los techos, en el cual el ambiente aparenta una fracción de un culto arcaico.

En la ilustración, Jason, también estás conmigo. En el cuadro, ambos reposan con la conciencia serena tras un placentero acto, están con los ojos cerrados, las manos gozando en la intimidad del torso y muslo refinado. Las plácidas expresiones tan bien detalladas, los dobleces de los edredones y las esquinas de las paredes tenebrosas, la luz de un farol que acariciaba la tez brillante en sudor y pelos cayendo en elegancia. Siendo yo un inhumano, te encuentro así y nos encontramos así. Sirviéndonos uno al otro el deleite hasta la eternidad, libres de cualquier calamidad; dispongo del poder para recrear el escenario hasta ser el sujeto dentro del cuadro en grata compañía del segundo ser. Seguidamente se quiebra mi fachada reflexiva en lo que oigo tu voz.

—Cuéntame —muestras una sonrisa bellaca—, Cuéntame algo… Que no sea acerca de Los hermanos Karamazov. Algo que no se lo hayas dicho a _nadie_.


End file.
